Little Spider-Man chibis named Peter Parker and their kiwi fruits
by Spidey's 1992 gal
Summary: This is just an alternate Marvel universe which in this case, a sugary void where on a little planet for Marvel chibi superheroes only, only one mischievous little Peter Parker chibi wants to get out of there by evacuation and leave his home in order to gain kiwi fruits from the planet Earth. Will he succeed someday, very soon one way or another way in three months?
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in a sugary void that nobody knows in the world of Marvel on a cozy little cobweb planet lies a tiny cave that looks like a mole cave but has a door that looks like it was for hobbit people to walk in lies on a rug where a seemingly dead Spider-Man chibi named Peter Parker who was faking it and he hops to greet the readers with a friendly "BOO YA! I'M NOT DEAD YOU MEAN CRUEL BUT WELCOMING EARTHLY AUDIENCE! SPIDER-MAN CHIBI IS STILL ALIVE AND PETER PARKER WILL NEVER DIE WITH A FRIENDLY GI GI AND BOO HA HA HI!".

The misadventures of a Spider-Man chibi named Peter Parker but as his own version of a fictional kids 2015 french film called _**"The Little Prince"**_ without being killed even though this fanfic is my own version, not that little Marvel chibi by Spidey's 1992 gal but I don't own the film and the original fairytale.

 **Chapter 1-A planet without kiwis**

Being holed up in that miniature homey den aren't no longer a happiest hideaway for the chibi little boy. As a matter of fact, he was a clueless little man for 12 years ever since his birth.

But his library was filled with his childhood memories photo albums, old and new diaries, kids catalogues including foods. He has food to eat but he never has had have...kiwis.

He loved cold drinks and he's a best of fruit picking at a supermarket for superhero chibis or at a marketplace in Asgard when Thor is there. But Peter Parker has no access to the planet Earth so thus, he couldn't gain kiwis a.k.a. Chinese gooseberries.

So when the small petite babyish web-crawler got home, he pours in his 14 sport bottles called cherry soda that he has made by his hands, places them in the kitchen's one and only refrigerator for two nights and took a cool/non open Sprite 1.25 bottle.

He hatches its cap and sat down in his living room couch to watch a cartoon that has Marvel's Avengers from New York City "Now I know what is a kiwi wi wi...a kiwi wi wi, etc".

What he doesn't know that he has forgotten to close the kitchen windows of his habitat/his domain and his homely orb was now filled with what he has just said with echoing sounds of "A kiwi wi wi...a kiwi wi wi...a kiwi wi wi...a kiwi wi wi" and so on until 1 am in the next day after 12.

 _ **Will the poor little Spider-Man chibi gets his kiwi fruits? Find out in the following volume of this story for more hilarious blasts by Spidey's 1992 gal!**_ _Ta ta_! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission alright?**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: What's for dessert?_

Peter Parker was hammering two tool nuts as an effort to connect them to a bolt during construction of his own rocket ship to Earth while humming his own version of a song called "Row, row, row your boat". All of a sudden, his butt rings in a jingle.

He stops his happy hums.

"OOH! My telephone is on!" he cries out in a cheery way.

About 2 minutes later, he returns to his office and packs up his things including his place of business and caresses the hood of his Spider-Sailboat "Ah, the top is so smooth. Perfect for sailing in outer space" without causing himself any bleeding or cracks upon himself.

Then he skedaddles away to his still packed fridge for dessert pickings "Now what's for dessert? Rainbow cookies? Frosted raspberry cookies or those with fruit jams? I'm a fudge, a chocolate fudge that is. THAT'S IT! PISTACHIOS ICE CREAM! Who needs my galaxy phone?".

* * *

 **Chapter 3 will be coming soon by me, Spidey's 1992 gal! For this year and so on! I'll be right back! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spidey's 1992 gal owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission alright?**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Kiwis, here comes Peter Parker, the cute little Spider-Man chibi version only!_

"Whee!" Spider-Man chibi cheers in happiness as everything and every moments that he had well spent for ever since over three months later has made him feel triumphant "That's it!".

His rocket ship looks so much like him because of his skin color and Spidey's 1992 gal had already forgotten to say that this Marvel fanfic's main character is a symbiote being but he is just like Marvel's aliens and he isn't an Symbiote and he is not wearing a Symbiote costume; this Peter Parker chibi is the original one.

Spider-Man hooks up his rocket ship and zooms off into space inside his rocket vehicle to Planet Earth "I'm getting my kiwis...in style" he declares while piloting his rocket, his teeth gleams just like the twinking stars while he was in his astronaut suit in the color of his own choice because he was Spider-Man but he is only just as simple a Spider-Man chibi.

At the end, he knew just what to do.

THE END.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading this simple Spider-Man fanfic and I can't thank you all enough for staying around just to wait for its completion. You can read the rest of my other fanfics though and I will come back with more future Spider-Man fanfics just like this one ok guys? BYE BYE! ^^**


End file.
